


Attribute of the Soul

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney realized that John had bruises around his wrists from where he'd fought the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attribute of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> yellowvalley asked for hands bound behind the back, and sidewalk, basket, and remote.

Rodney shouldn't have noticed. He knew that he was the one who should be hysterical at the fact that they were captured by the Ramruns, tied and bound like lambs at the slaughter. But he knew that they'd already missed a check in, and soon enough Elizabeth would send Lorne's team. When that happened, they'd be set free.

So Rodney had paid attention when they'd bound John's hands behind his back. His breathing had hitched, and his eyes had fluttered shut for just a moment, while he bit his lip. It only took moments for him to recover, to open his eyes and follow as the Ramruns had marched them down the sidewalk towards the town jail, but Rodney had noticed. Even as he fought to remain calm, Rodney tried to put the pieces of what he'd seen together, to figure out what it had meant.

They hadn't even reached the jail when Lorne's voice echoed through his radio, and so none of them were surprised when the 'jumper decloaked right in front of them. The Ramruns weren't so lucky, scattering in fear, and when the 'jumper landed, the four of them scrambled aboard. Stackhouse was there with a knife, ready to cut them loose, and Rodney had to fight the urge to tell him to leave John tied.

The ride back to the 'gate gave him time to think about what had gotten to him. He avoided looking at John, instead pretending to focus on the readings he was getting from his scanner. Everyone was used to that, so he was left in peace to think.

Once back to the city, the team reported to Elizabeth for debriefing, but as they hadn't been on the planet very long, there wasn't much to say, and she released them to go to the infirmary. Rodney and John sat on facing beds, and Rodney realized that John had bruises around his wrists from where he'd fought the ropes. He added that to the mental image that he had.

It didn't take long for Carson to clear them, even if he did cluck over the bruises. Then it was time to go to the labs and pull the science department's collective heads out of their asses. That took the rest of the afternoon, but in the back of his mind, Rodney never stopped puzzling over what had gotten to him so deeply. By dinnertime, he had the rudiments of an idea, and a plan.

Dinner was its normal boisterous self. The team table was full of laughter and gentle teasing, and Rodney almost forgot about his thoughts of the afternoon. But then John smiled at him, his private smile that Rodney normally only saw in the bedroom, and it all came flooding back. He was surprised to hear himself say, "A game of chess after dinner, Colonel? In my quarters?"

Teyla and Ronon exchanged a smile of their own at that. It was an open secret in the team that they were lovers, but nothing was ever said out loud.

John nodded and the two of them stood, saying their goodbyes and dumping their trays. There was a carefully calculated distance between them as they made their way down the hallways to Rodney's quarters.

As soon as the door closed behind Rodney, he found himself shoved up against it. John was kissing him desperately and practically rubbing off against him, rutting against him fully clothed. Rodney nearly gave in under the surprising assault, but then John shifted, giving Rodney an opening. Rodney fisted his hands in John's shirt and twisted, turning them around so that it was John's back against the wall. "Do you trust me?"

Rodney could have bitten his tongue out of his head as soon as the question left his lips. Trust was still a sore point between the two of them. But John looked deeply into his eyes and then nodded, short and sharp. "I do."

Swallowing hard, Rodney didn't say what he wanted to say, which was some sort of amalgam of "Thank you," and "I trust you with my life," and other words that he couldn't even think, much less say. Instead he backed off, holding one hand out to John. "Take your clothes off, John, and lie down on the bed."

He didn't look at John to see if he was going to do what Rodney asked. Instead, he focused on getting his own clothes off, and then went to his TAC vest, looking for the parachute cord that he knew was there. When he found it, he pulled out two clean t-shirts, and then finally looked over at the bed.

John was naked, lying on his stomach, watching him. He had to stop and stare, because it never failed to blow him away - this beautiful man was willing to be his, willing to let Rodney play. John quirked a brow at him, and that broke him from his trance.

He carried everything he'd gathered over to the bed, and set it down next to John's hip. John eyed the stuff, and then looked at Rodney, the question clear on his face. Rather than answer it with words, Rodney climbed up on the bed, straddling John's hips. Leaning forward, he kissed John between the shoulder blades, then gently guided his hands down and back so that they rested in the small of his back.

John's breath hitched as he caught on to what Rodney was going to do, but he didn't argue. Instead, he relaxed into the bed as Rodney wrapped each wrist in a t-shirt to protect it from the rough parachute cord. Over the soft cotton, he wound the cord, tying his wrists together, binding John's hands behind his back.

His head was turned to the side, and Rodney could see the expression on John's face. It was... well, Rodney would describe it as "blissed out," and that just confirmed for him that this was a good idea.

It only took a few moments to bind John securely. He was surprised at how open John's face became when he twisted his hands and realized he couldn't move - normally even together, John was fairly remote. But now a whole basket of emotions flashed across his face, and it was almost painful to observe.

Instead, Rodney climbed back down and stripped off his clothes, then resumed his position, perched on John's thighs. Working around his bound hands, Rodney started to rub the knots out of John's back and neck, working hard at it until John was a puddle, relaxed and purring. Only then did he lean forward again, kissing John once again between his shoulder blades.

Slowly, he worked his way down John's back, kissing and nipping. When he reached the top of John's ass, he backed up and pulled up on John's hips, bringing him to his knees. The cheeks of his ass spread, showing the shadowed cleft and the tender opening to John's body. Rodney studied it for a moment, then leaned forward and licked right over it.

John gasped and jerked like he'd been shot. "Christ, Rodney," he said, muscles quivering.

Rodney smiled, a private smile, and then did it again, before starting to thoroughly exploring John with his mouth. He licked, he sucked, he nipped and then he did it all over again. As John relaxed, he formed his tongue into a hard point and started sliding it inside John's body, making him swear and shake.

He tongue-fucked John for long minutes, till the muscle relaxed and John was pressing back into his mouth. As he moved his mouth away, he slid one finger into John's hole, reaching deep and pressing rhythmically on John's prostate. John whined, high and tight in his throat, but he didn't struggle, didn't try to pull away.

With his other hand, he reached for the lube. "Gonna fuck you now," he said. John's body tensed at that, and then relaxed, as if John realized that there was nothing that he could do about it. Still pressing deep into John's body, he slicked his cock with his other hand.

Wrapping his wet hand around John's hip, he pulled his finger out and pressed the head of his cock against John's entrance. "Can you take me, John?"

Instead of answering, John pressed his hips back, practically seating himself in Rodney's lap. Rodney gasped as his cock was taken into the best, hottest, tightest place it had ever been in. He gave John a moment to adjust to the invasion, then shoved him forward onto his face, and started to move.

Each stroke went deep, hard, making both of them groan and gasp. He wrapped one hand around John's tied wrists, pulling him back into each stroke. That caused John to moan even louder, as if the reminder of him being bound turned him on even more.

Suddenly, the tenor of John's moans changed, and he started chanting, "Gonna come, gonna come, oh, fuck me hard, gonna come." Rodney grinned to himself and pounded into John, filling him up with each stroke. One hand slipped down and around. He couldn't stroke and keep his balance, but he could give John a tight place to thrust, and it didn't take long for his body to clench tight around him as John spilled over his hand.

Pulling his hand back up, he wrapped it around John's hip and powered into him, short, hard strokes. His own orgasm was building fast, a feeling of fire dancing on his nerves. With a harsh cry, he let it go, coming into John with almost a feeling of relief.

He slumped over John's back while he caught his breath, then slid out of him. With shaking hands, he untied John's and rubbed them, trying to make sure that he hadn't compromised his circulation. He was startled when John turned over underneath him, reaching up and pulling him down into a long kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered against Rodney's lips.

Rodney let himself fall next to John, cushioning his head on John's slender shoulder. "So, I didn't go too far?" he asked.

John chuckled. "You couldn't tell from how hard I came?" John answered. "It was... perfect."

Sighing in contentment, Rodney closed his eyes. "Good."


End file.
